סטרומבולי (סרט)
300px|thumb|ימין|הפוסטר של הסרט Stromboli (also known as: Stromboli, terra di dio) is a 1950 Italian-American film directed by Roberto Rossellini and featuring Ingrid Bergman. The drama is considered a classic example of Italian neorealism. . Plot (תרגום אוטומטי) ברגמן משחקת בתפקיד קארין, עקורה מליטא, אשר מוחזקת במחנה מעצר. היא יכולה לצאת ממנו על ידי נישואיו לדייג איטלקי. היא נישאת לו מאריו ויטאלה, אותו היא פגשה במחנה בצד השני של גדר התיל. עד מהרה היא מגלה כי באי סטרומבולי - ביתו של הדייג - קשה למחיה וצחיח, ואנשים מסורתיים ושמרניים. הם פועלים בעוינות כלפי האישה הזאת, זרה ומוזרה. קארין מדברת בקושי איטלקית וזה מוסיף לקשיים שלה. קרין הופך יותר ויותר מדוכדך, ובסופו של דבר היא רוצה להימלט מהאי געש. הסרט גם מציג [סרט תיעודי | דוקומנטרי קטעים], כמו על דיג הפינוי בפועל של העיר לאחר התפרצות הר הגעש. רוב תושבי הכפר הם שיחקו על ידי אנשים בפועל מן האי, כפי שהוא טיפוסי של ריאליזם ניאוראליסטי. המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית : Bergman plays Karin, a displaced Lithuanian in Italy, who escapes the internment camp by marrying an Italian POW fisherman (Mario Vitale), whom she met in the camp on the other side of the barbed wire. She soon discovers that his home island of Stromboli is very harsh and barren, and the people traditional and conservative. They act with hostility towards this strange, foreign woman. Karin speaks little Italian adding to her difficulties. Karin becomes increasingly despondent and eventually she wants to escape the volcano island. The film also features documentary-like segments about fishing and an actual evacuation of the town after an eruption of the volcano. Most villagers are played by actual people from the island, as is typical of neo-realism. העלילה (לפי אתר "האוזן השלישית) על מנת להימלט ממחנה הסגר מחליטה צעירה מליטואניה להינשא לדייג, תושב האי סטרומבולי, אסיר מלחמה לשעבר. היא נוסעת לאי עם בעלה, אך קשיי החיים שם, בנוסף לעויינות התושבים, הופכים את תהליך הסתגלותה לכמעט בלתי אפשרי. כאשר מתפרץ הר געש, היא מנסה להתמרד נגד סגירותה ושמרנות החברה הסיציליאנית, ומפתה צעיר בתירוץ שיעזור לה להימלט. היא מטפסת על מורדות הר הגעש על מנת להגיע לצד השני של האי, מאבדת את דרכה ונרדמת. כאשר היא מתעוררת, היא מבקשת את עזרת האלוהים. הסוף הפתוח, משאיר את כל הפתרונות לצופה. אמנותו של רוברטו רוסליני בולטת בעיקר בשני מישורים: עיצוב דיוקנה של אינגריד ברגמן, שרק הגיעה מהוליווד, והצילומים הנפלאים. Cast * Ingrid Bergmanas Karin * Mario Vitale as Antonio * Renzo Cesana as The Priest * Mario Sponzo as The man from the lighthouse * Gaetano Famularo as Man with guitar Background (תרגום אוטומטי) הסרט הוא תוצאה של המכתב המפורסם מ אינגריד ברגמן אל רוברטו רוסליני, בו היא כתבה שהיא העריץ את עבודתו, והיא רצתה לעשות סרט איתו. עם זאת, הסרט זכור בעיקר בגלל הפרשה בין רוסליני ברגמן שאירעו בתקופה זו, כמו גם את הילד כתוצאה מחוץ לנישואים. למעשה, הפרשה גרמה כגון שערורייה בארצות הברית, כי ברגמן הוקע על רצפת הסנאט האמריקאי על ידי קולורדו הסנטור אדווין ג 'ונסון. יתר על כן, הקריירה ההוליוודית שלה הופסקה למשך מספר שנים, עד אותה אוסקר זוכה ב'' אנסטסיה (1956 הסרט) The film is the result of a famous letter from Ingrid Bergman to Roberto Rossellini, in which she wrote she admired his work, and she wanted to make a movie with him. However, the film is best remembered for the affair between Rossellini and Bergman that occurred during this time, as well as the resultant child out of wedlock. In fact, the affair caused such a scandal in the United States that Bergman was denounced on the floor of the US Senate by Colorado Senator Edwin C. Johnson . Furthermore, her Hollywood career was halted for a number of years, until her Oscar-winning performance in Anastasia. Critical reception (תרגום אוטומטי) הצוות ב'' וראייטיהמגזין העניק את הסרט ביקורת מעורבת. הם כתבו, "מנהל רוברטו רוסליני כביכול הכחיש אחריות הסרט, בטענה כי הגירסה האמריקאית היה לגזור על ידי RKO לבלי הכר. Cut או לא לחתוך, הסרט משקף שום קרדיט עליו. בהתחשב בית הספר היסודי הדו לדקלם סצנות בלתי אפשרי לפעול , לא אינגריד ברגמן מסוגל לבצע שורות האמיתי ולא את הרגש די מוטיבציה נראה יותר כתרגיל ... לגעת רק לעין של הבמאי האיטלקי הנודע הוא בצילום הקשה, אשר מוסיף לאפקט, ריאליסטי דוקומנטרי על החיים הסלעי, לבה, כיסה את האי. נטיה של רוסליני על ריאליזם, לעומת זאת, אינה כוללת את ברגמן. היא תמיד טרי, נקי מטופח. The staff at ''Variety magazine gave the film a mixed review. They wrote, "Director Roberto Rossellini purportedly denied responsibility for the film, claiming the American version was cut by RKO beyond recognition. Cut or not cut, the film reflects no credit on him. Given elementary-school dialog to recite and impossible scenes to act, Ingrid Bergman's never able to make the lines real nor the emotion sufficiently motivated to seem more than an exercise...The only visible touch of the famed Italian director is in the hard photography, which adds to the realistic, documentary effect of life on the rocky, lava-blanketed island. Rossellini's penchant for realism, however, does not extend to Bergman. She's always fresh, clean and well-groomed."[http://www.variety.com/review/VE1117795283.html?categoryid=31&cs=1&p=0 Variety]. Film review, February 15, 1950. Last accessed: December 31, 2007. In an expansive analysis of the film, critic Fred Camper wrote of the drama, "Like many of cinema's masterpieces, Stromboli is fully explained only in a final scene that brings into harmony the protagonist's state of mind and the imagery. This structure...suggests a belief in the transformative power of revelation. Forced to drop her suitcase (itself far more modest than the trunks she arrived with) as she ascends the volcano, Karin is stripped of her pride and reduced — or elevated — to the condition of a crying child, a kind of first human being who, divested of the trappings of self, must learn to see and speak again from a personal "year zero" (to borrow from another Rossellini film title)."Camper, Fred. Chicago Reader, film analysis and review, "Volcano Girl," 2000. Last accessed: December 31, 2007. הערות שוליים External links * * * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAsxCpklYeQ&feature=related Stromboli] titles and selected scenes at You Tube קטגוריה:סרטי דרמה